Numerous types of speaker systems are available for providing music and other audio content in homes, businesses and other settings. Known speaker systems that are well-suited for use in certain areas can be unsuitable for use in other areas due to a wide variety of factors such as, for example, space limitations, lack of convenient access to a source of electrical power, potential exposure to high humidity, difficulties associated with mounting the speakers, or esthetic issues with power cords and/or connecting cords that transmit audio signals to the speakers. Use of battery-powered speakers can eliminate the need for power cords, but can be inconvenient due to the fact that batteries require periodic replacement or recharging, and due to the fact that speaker systems will cease to function unexpectedly if batteries become discharged. In-wall mounting of speakers can also address some of the concerns relating to space limitations and esthetics, but the expense of in-wall mounting can be significant, particularly if wiring is to be run through the walls to power the speakers and/or provide audio signals. Also, mounting of speakers in a wall that is shared by two rooms with the intention of providing music or other audio content in one room only can sometimes undesirably lead to propagation of sound to adjoining rooms beyond acceptable levels.
Use of Bluetooth technology and other wireless technology can of course eliminate the need for wired connections to transmit audio signals, but the audio quality may suffer in areas where electronic interference may be present. From the standpoint of the listener, audio quality can also be affected significantly by factors such as speaker placement, obstacles or lack of obstacles between the listener and the speaker, acoustics of the room in which the speakers are placed, background noise, and speaker volume or loudness.
One of the more difficult challenges in providing high-quality audio in homes, businesses, and other settings relates to provision of music and other audio content in bathrooms, where factors such as acoustics, fan noise, shower noise, moisture and humidity can be particularly problematic. There is a need for improvements in sound systems that can address the problems associated with these factors, and in methods of manufacturing and installing such systems.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of the illustrated elements.